Mama Juri
by Gamer95
Summary: Juri Han is fairly content with her life under Bison's thumb. But when Bison brings a child to experiment on, Juri suddenly begins to feel unfamiliar emotions. Can she keep her new charge safe, or will he ultimately crumble before Bison?


Harry rushed from his cousins clean room and entered the kitchen with a panicked glare. He had to finish the kitchen, quick! His family was out, and they were expecting every single square inch of the large home to be absolutely spotless when they came back home. That had been 5 hours ago. He had 3 hours left, and still had to clean the yard... Oh, why was his life so IMPOSSIBLE? It just wasn't fair... But as the freak he was...it was how it worked. He set to loading the dishwasher. He sighed... He wished someone would just come by...take him away...make his life better. He would...SORT of get his wish, on that very day...But it would also come with a terrible price.

He loaded it all up, shut the dishwasher, wiped his brow and ran to the front room, intent on cleaning it in time...he had to make it...please let those nice people come and help him soon... But he knew it was not to be. Who would want HIM? Nobody, that's who... He heard a very loud shattering noise from the back door, and he jumped. He heard heavy steps, and he instinctively jumped behind a couch in fear, peering out. He saw a tall man with a claw glove on his hand, walking through the house with a silent, but intimidating look to him. Other people who looked like soldiers poured in as well, searching. "Find the kid! Take him alive!" They searched near everywhere...except for his spot behind the couch. Harry was scared...but also slightly intrigued. Were...Were they the police people? Were they here to help him? "Bison wants him unharmed!" The man with the claw glove said in an accented voice. Harry flinched. His voice was loud and intimidating and scary! But...he said a Bison wants him...unharmed? Not hurt..? So...they didn't want to hurt him? So maybe he SHOULD come out of hiding. If they didn't want to hurt him, maybe they WERE nice. He took a step out from behind the couch and walked over to the claw man, tapping his leg. The man tensed, turned, and looked down at Harry. Harry flinched when he saw an intimidating mask on his face. Vega stared down at the little boy, and then a smirk slowly formed under his mask. "So...He just came out..."

Vega gestured to one of the Shadaloo officers, who drew his pistol and fired a round at Harry before he could react. Harry felt something embed in his arm and he let out a shout. He pulled it out, seeing it was a sort of dart type thing... He looked at the tall man with wide eyes and a quivering lip. "Wh-Why...?"

"Quiet..." He shushed. Harry's world faded out into inky blackness...

Vega smiled as he lifted the boy over his shoulder. "Master Bison will be happy..."

He gestured to the door and ran off into the backyard, towards the cover bus they had near the street, and with that, they drive off, hiding in plain sight. And little Harry suffered horrible nightmares in the backseat. His arms were bound together, as were his legs, and he had a gag... Tears were streaming down his face as he slept. "Ugh...we seriously got this shameful display? I thought he was the toughest..." One grunt said

"Yeah, he's just some snot nosed little brat. What's so great about him?"

Vega turned to the other men, and bared his claws menacingly. "Magic. He is a powerful child of magic."

The two men paled. "Sure...Right, whatever you say sir..."

"Now...we arrive in half an hour." Vega informed "And when we do, Master Bison shall reward us."

The men smirked happily "What'll I do with my share of the money?" One of them mused.

"Imma get new polish on my guns..." one said

In the backseat, Harry was slowly coming to. He looked around the dark vehicle...he saw the scary men and whimpered. one of the men turned to him and smirked evilly. "Ya shoulda stayed hidden kid...you're Bison's toy now." Harry simply squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe this was a bad dream. Maybe he'd wake up in his cupboard and everything would be okay. What was Bison?! Where was he?! Why!? He missed his family. He would take a beating over this any day! They stopped a few moments later, and Harry was carried off into a compound. He weakly struggled, but it was for naught. He was eventually submerged in darkness, untied, then suddenly tied to a hard metal object He looked around in terror...And then the masked man approached him, along with a large African-American man wearing boxing gloves. "Hello kiddo..." the Masked one said, while the boxer said nothing. "The docs gonna be with you in a few minutes..." Vega told him

Harry whimpered in response, still gagged. Vega laughed and left the room, Balrog following. Harry teared up. He wanted to go home! He heard a door open, and the sound of a snap. "Let us begin...we'll find the source of that magic..." A man entered the room...He was terrifying! Tall...lanky, smelly...h-he wanted away. He heard a clink of metal in metal, and Harry's world erupted in a strange calmness, as a not so effective batch of anesthethetic was poured in him, and he was cut in several places... His vision swam in and out... Redness...them darkness...lasted for hours...

Finally Harry was stitched up and dragged from the room by a burly guard. "Hey...where do we put him?" He asked

Harry saw a tall man wearing all red look down at him with glowing eyes, grinning maliciously. "Yes...yes...put him in Juri's cell. Scare the brat into submission..." A deep voice said. Harry whimpered. Scare him into submission?! He hadn't done anything!

Meanwhile...

Juri sighed as she finished ruining a punching (Read: Kicking) bag, and turned to the guards watching her. "Can you stop watching me? I only maimed that guard a little..no reason to throw me in a cell again..." The two guards shuddered at the sound of her voice and turned away in fear. "Heheheheh...wimpy guards..."

One of the braver guards turned to her however and gestured to the door. "Juri, time's up. You gotta go back."

Juri scowled. "That was NOT half an hour, you liar!" She grabbed the guard's ear and pulled him close. "Five more minutes!"

"Fine..." The guard sighed

Juri smirked. "Smart choice. I was worried I'd have to hurt you there."

"Yea yea..." The guard sighed. Juri could get on his nerves

Juri scowled, not liking his tone. "Watch it there... Wouldn't want to end up like this punching bag, would you?"

"Whatever..." He sighed, shaking out and walking away.

Juri smirked and turned her attention back to her punching bags. Five minutes later, it had all been kicked into dust. Juri was satisfied with her training for the day. "All right, take me back now." The guards stood behind her and lead her back to her cell, one barred with a steel door and not much view inside. Three guards stood outside, expecting her arrival. She growled at them, causing them to yelp and flinch. She smirked at their reaction. She stepped inside her cell, giving them a glare, then tripped over something. "Agh! Ugh...What the...?" She looked down...and saw a tiny body at her feet. Then she heard a loud crash and locking nose as her cell was shut. Then she heard a small whimpering sob come from the figure before her. "Why'd you throw some kid in here?!" Juri demanded. That braver guard stepped up and said through the bars,

"One of Master Bison's new test subjects."

Then he pulled the slot shut, closing them off from one another. Juri scowled and angrily kicked the door. "BASTARDS!" She heard a louder whimper and she rolled her eyes, crouching down to be closer to the kid they'd thrown in her cell. "Hey...Hey, kid, what are you doing?"

The kid panicked and seemed to try to crawl...but was weak. "Please don't hurt me...I don't wanna hurt anymore..."

Juri frowned. This kid was depressing... "Hey...crying about it won't help you, you know?" Harry had to stop crying! She'd kill him if he didn't! But...He couldn't! He only busted out in a higher scale of sobbing, and she sighed. "Greaaaat...Just what I need..." She lifted him up in her left hand and examined him closely, tilting his shirt around and examining the deadly wounds. She gritted her teeth and hissed. "Damn..." God...multiple incisions that were half stitched together, each running alongside his stomach. multiple bruises, cuts, and a black eye, so symbolize that he had to have been beaten badly... Scowling, she bent over and picked the kid up underneath his armpits, making him face her. His eyes only widened at the sight of her before he tried to get away...but he was so weak with blood loss and pain that he fell to the floor once more. Juri smirked as she gazed at the tiny boy. "Aww, look who's scared~!" She taunted Another tear slid down his cheeks and he let out a sob. "C'mon stop crying...everyone who gets experimented on goes through this. Look at me!" Juri felt an ugly emotion as he only cried harder. 'He's just a kid...Of course he's upset.' She thought. She carried him over to her cot and set him on it, Crouching down in front of him with a sigh. "Okay, kid, listen here..." She began. "If you want to make it through Bison's games he plays, you gotta be tough."

Juri smirked. "Just look at me!" He looked up through his tears and saw her smirking at him. "So...Feel any better?" The boy sniffled and kept looking at her, shaking his head. "What can I do to make it better?" 'I want him to stop being so loud...' He shrugged, then cautiously held up his arms at her, like he wanted to be picked up. Juri blinked. "Uh..What...?"

"uh...u-up..? I can go up..?" he asked. Juri raised a brow.

"...Sure...Whatever..." She awkwardly picked him up and held him to eye level. He looked away, still a little unnerved. Juri continued holding him like that. Her eyes darted back and forth uncomfortably. "...How long do I have to keep holding you like this exactly?" Harry blushed and shrugged, sniffling. Then he held his arms out again, as though he was expecting a hug. Juri grimaced. "Really?" Harry stopped holding his hands up, and resumed his tears. Juri sighed. "Fine, whatever..." She muttered. She pulled him a little closer, and he wrapped his arms around her neck and went back to sobbing. Juri's eyes widened. He was REALLY crying now! How did she get into this situation?! Harry was so...happy...he was getting a hug...finally! Juri wasn't scary! She was nice! He wondered why he was put in with her as 'punishment...' He cuddled in closer and stopped his crying, eventually stopping his tears. Juri took the time to consider her situation... A little kid who was undergoing treatments like she'd experienced was now hugging her.. Why wasn't he an insane, gibbering wreck right now?! "Hey...kid..how are you still...sane?" Juri asked, feeling awkward

Harry sniffled. "H-Huh...?" He squeaked out.

"I went through the same thing...how are you fine?!" she demanded

"I...I...I..." Harry stammered, looking ready to cry again.

"Ugh...tough kid then." she sighed.

Harry sniffled. "Thank you..."

"For what?" she asked

"For...Calling me tough..."

"Oh uh...yea sure. No problem." She smirked. Harry leaned closer to her, resting his little head on her chest. She blushed. The feared Juri Han...babysitting?! This was just bizarre...This kid... She shrugged, suddenly nonchalant, and turned to look at him. "Hey...how about we stay close from now on? You and I, and i'll show ya the ropes, eh?"

Harry blinked. "Huh...? But...Why...? Why are you nice to me...?"

She smirked wider. "Well, you're pretty tough, and you won't last two seconds out there in the base! So, you can stick with me!"

Harry smiled. "Thank you..." He said softly.

"Don't mention it kid." She grinned. Then, Harry's tummy growled. "Heh. Looks like someone's hungry. Well, wait it out kid, breakfast isn't for a long time..." she told him

Harry looked down. "It's okay...I'm used to it..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you must've been here long enough to get acquainted.."

Harry looked down. "No...I just got here..."

"Just got here?" Juri was confused

"Yeah...I-I was at home doing chores when they took me away..."

"So..your house was really awful..? Were you poor...?" Juri was still lost

"Freaks don't get to eat..." Harry explained. Juri blinked, then sat down.

"...What are you TALKING about?" She asked, confused as hell.

"Um...I'm a f-freak...freaks clean normal people's houses, don't get to eat anything but scraps..." he sighed

Juri snarled. So THAT'S what he meant...The kid was being emotionally abused! "Oh...abusive Relatives yea?" she asked

Harry shook his head. "No, they did the right thing..."

"Uh, kid, I think hitting children is a crime." she told him

"But...But...It's okay because I'm a freak. I have to have the freakiness beaten away."

Juri shook her head. "You only feel how you want to feel. Do you WANT to be a freak?"

Harry looked down and shook his head. "No...I wanna be normal...But I can't..."

Juri rolled her eyes. "Sure! Look at me, I got kidnapped and turned into a violent killing machine! Do I let that keep me down? Huh?"

Harry blinked. "Um...I guess not..."

"Exactly. Now...you're no freak. What do they even want to do with you?"

"I...I don't know..." Harry replied, covering his eyes. "But I don't think I wanna know..." He sniffled. "T-They said magic...my magic...I-I don't know..."

Juri frowned. "Magic? Well, that's...interesting." "D-Does that mean my freaky stuff I-Is my magic..?" He asked, now confused. "I...guess it does." Juri shrugged. Harry shrugged too, and returned to resting against Juri. She was warm, the only source of warmth and comfort in this cold cell. Juri blinked. This was really happening...she was a babysitter. Could she really do it though? She was Juri freaking Han. Ugh...she had offered, and the kid was sorta doomed... That was a depressing thought... Wait why was she depressed? She'd only just met him! Was it because he was...impossibly small? And pathetic? Like he needed help? Juri shook her head. 'Guess I really have no choice...' She sat back and let him hug it out. It felt kind of...nice. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone! She did have a reputation to uphold here, after all. As she let him rest, she noticed he'd been leaking blood onto her...Bison hadn't done the stitches right. Juri scowled in outrage. 'That bastard...' She thought furiously. Now she felt protective of him? The hell was happening to her? She repressed the urge to growl in frustration. She noticed he'd fallen asleep, clutching at her. He looked peaceful, like he felt safe with her. She sighed...what had she gotten herself into? Shaking her head, she gently placed him down. But then he whimpered and began to shiver in his sleep. She sighed...it was a nightmare. Which were Common in the prison... Shaking her head, she picked him up again. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. 'Guess I have to really play babysitter, huh?'


End file.
